what happens when the unexspected happen?
by the.best.ever
Summary: when Sam and Harrison are haveing baby's, and lilly is in rehab, josh and Bock are Kissing, and Carmon is kid napped, PS there is bad spilling but you should make it out:


This story starts in Kennedy high at lunch. Sam and Harrison are excited to have twins. When Sam starts to enter the cafeteria and spots Lilly down the hall way.

Sam: hi Lilly what's up? What's wrong lil?

Lily: hi Sam haws the twins

Sam: fine thank u, what's up

Lilly: Sam...

She starts to cry Lilly: Sammy

Sam: what's wrong?

Lilly: Sam i need help i am in trouble!!!!

Sam: Lilly what's wrong? Lily? lil?

lilly: will Sam i was at 7-11 and this girl Amy was her name

Sam: ok i do not see the problem

Lilly: well... do not tell josh but we got strange on drugs and now its like Those red jelly beans, no one can reset and i am addicted

Sam: Lilly what happed?

Sam: no u know I don't want to know Lilly i can't tock to u right now i sorry

Lilly: Sam...

Sam: no i see u later

Carmen: what was that about?

Lilly: i am not hungry i meet u later

Carmon: sure

Sam: hi baby

Harrison: hi and hello to u too

Harrison rubbed Sam tummy

At there table when Carmon sate down Brock left

Carmon: what happened there?

Nick: u beep

Carmon: what?

Nicole whacked away to find Brock

Sam: haw could u?

Carmon: what did i do?

Marry Cherry: u mist Brockys birthdays cheer practice

Carmon: i told Nicole that i was not able to show up, my mom planed a drunk Meeting for the group and I had to baby sit

Marry Cherry: that's not what Nicole said

Sam: nick? u told nick? She hate's us

Carmon: i am so sorry i better tell Brock

Carmon left the table to go to the wash room just to find Brock trash talking her

Brock: that no good fat ass son of a beep

Nicole: let it out Brock let it out

Brock: I want her off the squad for ever

Carmon: um Brock, befog u say anything i told nick to tell that my mom had to go to her drunk meeting and i was stuck baby sitting moms boy friends dotter

Brock: nick if this is one of ur evil plans to get Carmon off the squad for get it…………………………Because ur off

Nicole: Brock i an in salted

Brock: me to. u now i get u a 4th chance and u blow it good bye

NICO: but Brock

Brock: go

Nicole left in an angry mood and then they heard Lilly in a stall crying

Carmon: Lilly is that you

Brock: lil?

Lilly: is your moms group for grugys too?

Carmon: Lilly

Brock: Lilly i u need help u can always go to Jane

Lilly: i know

Carmon: haw did this happen?

Lilly: Amy

Carmon: i new that girl was trouble

Brock: u need to tell Josh

Lilly: i know

Carmon: the sooner the better

Ring the bell rung and the girls went to class after class Brock and

Sam went home with Marry Chary and Harrison

Lilly finally fond josh in the drama room

Lilly: josh we need to talk

Josh: can't this what?

Lilly: no

Josh: ok lil what's up

Lilly: um i am on drugs and can not get off. she bloated looking down

Josh: lily haw do this happen is it the syrup?

Lilly: no meth and pot

Josh: u need help lil i will not date a druggy

Lilly: i know and that's way i am getting help

Josh: when lil because i will not what

Lilly: in a week

Josh: Summer you are doing this in the summer

Lilly: ya

SUMMER BRACK

At the dinner

Marry Cherry: i am in gage

Carmon: what!!!! (She spites out all her drink she gust took)

Marry cherry: ya u know bill gates it's his son Pat

Brock: will marry cherry cangrads

Harrison: ya totally

Marry Carry: got to go

Sam walks in to the dinner

Sam: guess what

(Sam kisses Harrison)

Sam: the baby's are two heath boys

Carmon: that great Sam

Brock: do u too now what you're going to name them?

Harrison: not yet

Harrison: but i would like too name one after Carlos the my friend from Lucama

Sam: and i would like to name one after my dad Kyle

Carmon: so it looks like u are all set

Harrison: ya

Brock: we should go get Lilly on the bus for rehab

Carmon: what is josh going to do with the apartment?

Sam: who knows?

They walk over to there apartment to only find Lilly yelling and thawing things at

Josh and he is say "help!!!! All i did was say that she better finish the Camp"

Brock: lil! Lily stop!

Lilly: why should i?

Carmon: because you're hurting him

Harrison: Lilly

Sam: Lilly stop

Lilly grabs a chair

Carmon: no lily no!!!!!!!

Harrison takes the chair puts it down the girls grab Lilly and pool her out of the

Apartment shove her in the bus and all say: we love ya but u have got to go

Every is down there but Brock Sam and Josh

Brock: are you ok? Sam speck to me?

Josh: i thing she have to twins

Brock: that's in possible she not doe for another two weeks

Sam: think (huffing) u were...

Brock: 2 weeks early

Josh: we have got to get her to the hospital

Brock: ok lift her on three ready 1...2...3...

Josh: come on Brock lift

Carmon: what's going on?

Josh: she's having the babies

Carmon: no i mean all the water on the floor

Harrison: her water Brock

Brock: I'll get the car

At the hospital

Harrison: there to hansom babies

Every one cheers! Hugging everyone but when Brock hug Josh they kissed

Then they trend their bakes and went on because no one say

Harrison: come see

Every one rush in

Nurse Beth: only family

Brock: we are all there family

N B: no only her real family

Sam: Brock

Brock: ya Sam

Sam: look one looks just like Harrison except for the ears

Harrison: hay

Sam: lol sorry baby

They kiss and Harrison kisses each one of his kids on the head

Brock: there so adorable the eyes sparkle, nose twitches, and skin so silky

And smooth

Jane: where are my grandsons?

Harrison: in here

Jane: ahh there so cute...my little grandchildren

Sam: here mom

Sam hind's one baby wrapped in blue to her mom and Harrison hinds the other baby

Wrapped, in green to Brock's dad

Brock: they are the most hansom nephews ever

Harrison: thanks Brock that means a lot

Sam: Brock can you get Carmon

Brock: share

Carmon: hi,

Harrison: hay

Carmon: ahh they are so adorable

Carmon: what are there names?

Brock: YA

Jane: so what is it

Jane hands the baby and Brocks dad hinds the baby bake to Sam so they are

Resting in her lags with her arm raped around the

Harrison sits on the bed and rubs their heads

Sam: umm

Harrison: we have not decided yet

Sam: ya

Nurse Beth: visit time is over... time for there check up with Nurse Jessie

Sam/Harrison: What

Nurse Jessie: hello Sam McPherson and all

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH

Nurse Beth: is there a problem

Harrison: your still here

N-Jessie: oh ya and after u i an going to Mrs. Glass

N-Beth: what wrong? Kids

Brock: we are going to switch hospitals

N-Beth: why?

Cop-Ben: freeze Nurse Jessie your coming with me

N-Jessie: never Ben

N-Jessie tried to jump out of the window and officer Ben sachets her hind cufte

Then thou her out the window

Sam: thanks

Cop-Ben: no probe

Harrison: thank u really a lot

Cob-Ben: if any one should be thank it should be me

Harrison: will your welcome

Cob-Ben: lol

Sam: Ben...ya Ben that's what the baby's name will be

Cop-Ben: what one lol

Harrison: the one on the green

Sam looked at Harrison and they kissed

Harrison: Ben and Kyle

Sam: ya

14 Days latter

At the house the kids were having dinner after the baby's Baptism

And Jane and Brocks dad is out, Carmon's late

Carmon: sorry I'm lat but i would like u all to meat te-ti

Brock: hi

Te-ti: hay (in a low voce)

Harrison: so are u to dating?

Te-ti: ya like da

Brock: so where were u

Carmon: gosh i said i was sorry what more do u want form me

Te-ti: good job babe

Carmon: te-ti owns the shop on 57th street

Marry Cherry: Ya um hi HUN do u mind getting this hobo out his runing the moment

Carmon: fine Marry Chary. Bye, bye boys

Josh: i don't trust that boy

Sam: me nether

Brock: Sam are they getting use to nursing quit?

Sam: ya

Sugar Daddy: yo, yo, yo look how's back for fat camp

Marry Cherry: well, well here's Sugar

Brock: ya

Josh: yo SD u looks tite

SD: thank lost 67 ponds in 3 weeks

SD: look at those big ears they must be Harrison

Harrison: you know it

SD: hay i thought u were going to keep them in tell i got bake

Sam: i tried

SD: where's lily?

Marry Cherry: lil Lilly was a little to big on u now (Marry charry moves her hind closer to her hands making a cup and tilting it up and down)

Sam: no she met Amy

SD: u mean the 8th grader man she big on the puffs

Josh: ya man

SD: josh i forgot so sorry i mean ur wife is a druggy and u live in Mrs. glasses house

Brock: not any more see archly they moved in to an apartment

SD: tit bro

Josh: hi little baby

Harrison: um the on in the green is Ben and the one in the blue is Kyle

SD: sweet come see u uncle Sugar

Sam: hay Brock can u get dippers?

Brock: ya sure Josh comes with

Josh: shore I'll get some sugar for

SD/Josh: SUGAR...lol

SD: yow Marry Cherry what's that country doing on ur hand

Marry Cherry: I'm Inga

SD: that wake

Ben: crying

SD: oh sizzle

Sam: i got it

Everyone: lol

Sam and Harrison take to babies up to there room put them to bed

Josh: yo Sam, get Harrison i have got to show him this

Sam: he's with the twins

Josh: ok never mind

Sam: thanks

Sam turns up the music and every one starts dancing. Marry Cherry gets drinks and

They all have a good time

SD: i have to go to Carmon in 2 hours to see my Ante GTG (GTG-got to go)

Everyone: bye Sugar Daddy

They turn off the music and every goes home

Josh: let's just say this never happened

Brock: but it did josh

Josh: ya but i with Lilly

Brock: look the KISS happen and i want to do something

Josh: me tooit was excited

Brock: i am sorry

JACH grabbed Brock caller kissed her

Brock; this can't happen

Josh: i know

They kept kissing

Carmon: are we intruding?

Brock; of cores not Carmon, te-ti

Te-ti: Brock, Josh

Josh: I'll be going

Brock: I'll go to i was get dippers

Josh: i am telling u that guys trouble Brock: give him a chance _han _

Josh: what? Brock: sorry Josh: don't worry

They kiss, and they kissed made out

Brock: got to go

Josh: yabye

Brock: latter

Brock ran to the next store and ran home

Sam: what took u so long?

Brock: sorry big line but i got Pampers

Harrison: PAPPERS? u were sopos to get Hugges

Brock: oh ya i am sogrr i mist up

Carmon: so what do u want to do? Te-ti: shut up

He put a band around her moth hand cufter her and shoved her in bake of his store. Ran the door of the stor locked and put the closed Sine on(he kid napped her)

Te-ti: if u even say a word i will shot u

Carmon nods

Te-ti: good, new i will just all ur mother

Ring-ring-ring "hello u have called to number of the Carmon, mom, were not in right now but leve a message at the beep "BEEP"

he hanged up the phone and…………

TE-Ti: look, look, look, I have got little old Carmon, are u scared afraid FRITEND? Carmon: yep, yep and no Te-ti: ur not frighten??? Carmon: no I have a deep dark story Te-ti: oh yh?

Te-ti: no one answer were is she Carmon

Carmon: mummymj

Te-ti: fine I'll take it off

Carmon: with the new boyfriend the Lizzie his kid

Te-ti: will i jess i willurn just leve u here but if u move i'll kill u

At the house

Brock; I'll get the door Norse Jessie: hello

Brock: i thoughtYou...

N-Jessie: i killed officer Ben and now i am here for revenge

Brock; AHHHHHHH

N-Jessie: but first i killing Mrs. glass

Brock: why are u telling me

N-Jessie: because its me Mrs. glass

Sam: what are u doing here SUR

M-Glass: here to say thanks

Brock: no probe

M-glass: all so to worn u she have escaped  
Harrison: AHHHHHH get away nurse Jessie

Sam: no

They all run up stairs but Mrs. Glass she ran and ran

N-Jessie: I'll kill all of u

Harrison grabs both baby's and runs Sam takes Kyle run and run

Brock: Sam take a rightnot a left

N-Jessie: i have got you now

Sam: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Sam tries to get away n-Jessie grabs her arm reaches for Kyle, Sam secrecies him and finches  
cry's, holds him titter and then

Cop Ben: i told u to stop messing with my buttons but now u've done it i am taking out the big guns

Ben takes out a stuff purple bare and snips off an ear holding the other one cuts his foot

N-Jessie: no…………………………..

N-Jessie: Stop!!!!!!!!!! kill me but do heart Mr. snuggle bun

Cop Ben: that can be arranged

N-Jessie: thanks do me a favor thou take Snuggle Bun the VET

Cop Ben; let's go

Harrison: BYE, BYE

Brock: hay what's up with Kyle?

Harrison: he's not moving!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam: WHAT!!

Harrison: what happen?

Sam: I don't now…………….all I did was run

Brock: did u squeeze him?

Sam: will ya

Sam: what else was I soapstone do?

Harrison: Brock call a dotor

Brock: ok

Sam: what did I do……………………….i killed my babie(she starts to cry)

Harrison: its no ur flat ok stay com

Sam: Haws can i? I am a murderer

Harrison: no ur not

Sam: ya I am I killed my on baby

Harrison: it was a onsite mistake

Harrison: I'll call cop Ben to prove to u that it's no big del

Sam: no big del are son is died Harrison, are son is died, DEID!

Harrison: chill

Brock: give him C P R now

Harrison: ok (they yelled bake and forth)

Harrison: gave Kyle CPR I did nothing

Er-er-er-er

Dr. ST: Hi I and Dr. Steve u can call me DR. ST

Brock: hi…………………there up stairs to the right

Dr. ST: cool

Brock: totally


End file.
